The Police Officer's Ball
by Lauriofthepen
Summary: This is the sequel to "Arm Candy" set at some point during Season 3. I want to explore the what and why of Rick and Gina's relationship.


**This is the sequel to "Arm Candy" set at some point during Season 3. I didn't like the style I attempted there, so this is hopefully better. I'm posting it by itself so if people were annoyed by the style in Arm Candy, it won't keep them from reading this.**

The police officer's ball was being held at the Museum of Modern Art this year. Exiting the limo, Gina smiled as she straightened her dress; she was looking forward to the evening. She knew Rick had let his friends think they were back together. If Rick needed to that pretense to be happy and productive, then as his editor she would play the part to the best of her ability. Besides, Rick was a chameleon. He could blend with the rich and famous as well as he did with her cousins in St. Louis. She was curious to watch him with the people he considered to be close friends, and of course, his muse.

Rick stepped out of the limo behind her and offered his arm. "You look great tonight."

"As do you, Alexis did a great job on your tie." Gina patted the knot.

Rick's face lit up at the mention of his daughter, "Is there anything she doesn't do well?"

"Not in her Dad's opinion," Gina laughed as they walked into the museum.

A waiter handed each a glass of champagne soon after they entered the exhibit hall. The pair toasted each other silently, both looking forward to the evening.

It was just a few minutes later they were standing in a knot with the Muse and Dr. Motorcycle Boy, Kevin Ryan and Jenny (she had missed her last name), and apparently together, Javier Esposito and Lanie Parrish. Gina exchanged "hellos" while putting faces with the names she heard so often. Everyone was unfailingly polite, but Gina was an expert at icy cordiality.

A few moments later, Rick was telling the guys, who she kept thinking of as Roach, about his new boat in the Hamptons, when someone at the microphone asked to have everyone's attention.

"We, also, have to acknowledge two donors who both wish to remain anonymous but each donated $5,000 in the memory of Geoffrey Allen."

Gina fought the wave of emotion that came over her. "You made a donation in Geoff's memory – thank you."

Rick pressed a kiss to her temple and drew her close to him, "So did you."

Whatever Gina had been thinking to say was cut short by Esposito. "Yo, who's Geoffrey Allen?"

Rick nodded and squeezed Gina's shoulder.

"My cousin. Not long after I moved to New York and became Rick's editor, Geoff was shot in the line of duty. We were born six weeks apart and grew up together. When he was shot, Rick chartered a plane to take us to St. Louis, and we worked from there for several months until," even so many years later it was still hard to say, "he just couldn't fight anymore. We returned to New York after Geoff's funeral."

As group offered their condolences, Gina could tell they hadn't expected the Ice Queen to have a back story. It was still difficult to think about, and Gina wanted to change the subject.

Rick came to the rescue with a grin, "There are perks to being a publisher's bestselling author."

"Don't sell yourself short; I think everyone here knows how generous you are." Gina smiled up at him placing her hand on his chest. Turning back to the group, "That would be the point where I fell in love with the dashing author with the soft heart." If Kate wanted to take it as a warning, so be it.

"But then who hasn't gotten a cup from Castle's espresso machine and fallen in love with the generous Castle?" Ryan commented under his breath to Lanie and Esposito.

"Not Kate," Lanie whispered into Javi's ear causing him to choke on the beer he had just started to swallow.

"Are you okay?" Josh went into renowned cardiac surgeon mode.

Esposito wiped his mouth, "Yeah, I'm fine. Josh, I've been meaning to ask you if you know Miguel Lopez and Scott Ward."

"What's their specialty?"

"Actually, they're paramedics."

"I don't usually get a chance to speak to the paramedics, unless someone's life is on the line," Josh replied sounding like he was on the verge of laughing.

Esposito frowned at Josh's tone.

Gina was surprised that the surgeon was so obvious in his arrogance. Looking over the group to judge their reaction, she spied the pin on Jenny's dress and asked without thinking, "You're a Zeta?"

"Yes, I went to Penn State."

"I was chapter president at Mizzou," Gina was proud of her school and sisters.

"Impressive." Jenny looked unsure of the boastful reply.

Lanie entered the conversation, "Jenny, I've been meaning to ask if you wanted to go get mani-pedis with Kate and I some time."

Gina drew in a deep breath, realizing without meaning to she had just used the Ice Queen's voice. It was obvious that Lanie had decided to turn the tables by excluding her from the invitation. She decided to check out the refreshment table before she said anything that would upset Rick.

A few minutes later, she was reminding herself that it wouldn't benefit anything to drown herself in finger foods when Motorcycle Boy joined her.

He propped himself against the table and crossed his arms before leaning in to say, "Why are you over here when everyone else is over there?" He gestured with his chin.

"I needed a moment after the dedication to Geoff."

"Now see, I don't think that's the reason."

Gina's eyebrows shot up, but she wasn't going to let the man know he was correct.

"I think you were unhappy that you weren't invited to the spa."

"Why would I care?"

"You don't want to be part of the family," Josh asked with mock incredulousness.

"Why should we become invested when it's all going to end more likely sooner than later," Gina wasn't going to let him get to her.

"Why would you say that about your relationship, let alone infer that about mine," Josh went from smarmy to indignant.

"Rick and I have an," Gina bit her lip and pretended to think for a moment, "an understanding."

Josh opened his mouth but no sound came out. "Kate and I have an understanding as well," Josh finally managed to say.

"I think her friends understand as well."

"That Kate and I enjoy each other's company and fit well together?" Josh grinned confidently.

"That you think you are better than the EMTs, which translation means you think you are better than your girlfriend and her friends." Gina might be a high profile book editor today, but she was still the police chief's daughter as well.

"Doctors and EMTs don't hang out together." Josh smirked.

"Detectives and EMTs do." Gina wondered if she'd have to spell it out for him.

"I don't know why she became a cop: she's capable of so much more."

"Have you read the Nikki Heat books?" Gina had spent more time over the summer discussing Nikki vs. Kate than any editor or girlfriend or whatever should ever be forced to endure. It was during that time she realized that she and Rick could never have what they once hoped to have. She might wish for more during certain ice cream binges, but her mask would be in place for everyone else that she had exactly the relationship she wanted.

"I don't read fiction." Josh laughed.

"And yet your girlfriend is the main character."

"It's based on her, but I doubt Nikki is anything like the real Kate," Josh shrugged.

"Here's a hint - you might want to read it," Gina leaned forward in a mock whisper.

"How do you feel about it?"

"As his editor, I think it could be his best work."

"And as his girlfriend?"

Gina leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Have you ever heard the term friends with benefits?"

Gina smirked to herself at his expression as Josh stalked back to Kate's side. She took a breath to conjure up her professional face.

Josh wrapped his arm around Kate's waist and turned to nuzzle her neck. Gina rolled her eyes - if he thought he could fluster the author, Josh was way out of his league. Gina had watched him repeatedly handle the producer, who had broken up his marriage with Meredith, with dignity.

"What was that all about?" Jenny walked up to the refreshment table.

"Dr. Motorcycle boy doesn't want to admit that he has no clue about his girlfriend's life."

"That's what Kevin calls him - do you know why they call him that?"

"Evidently, heart surgeons are too good for cops or writers." Gina rolled her eyes.

"Why does Kate stay with him, then?" Jenny was confused.

"He's not bad to look at, but I really try to avoid talking about Kate's love life with Rick."

Jenny's mouth formed a silent "O" as she realized what and to whom she had just asked her question. "So, um, you were in Zeta?"

"Yeah, one of the best parts of the summer was when Rick flew a few of my sisters up for a long weekend.

"Have you thought about getting involved with the NYC Alumna chapter?"

"Yes, but between finding the time, and I wasn't sure how much a Midwestern girl would be wanted," Gina shrugged.

"Everyone is welcome. Give me your email address so I can forward you the details for next week's cocktail hour," Jenny left no room for argument.

Gina handed over her contact information, wondering why Rick had warned her about Lanie but not Jenny.

"You're Rick's editor and girlfriend, right?" Jenny asked.

"I'm his ex-wife and editor, that's the reason Josh isn't happy with me," Gina took a deep breath. She wasn't sure why she was telling Jenny all of this.

"Ex-wife and editor, that sounds awkward."

"Rick and I have always been many things to each other."

"I was under the impression the two of you were dating?"

"Well, we have an understanding going back to when I read the original draft of the tequila scene."

"Was it much different?"

"It would have only been carried by a certain type of bookstore."

"That must have been, um, interesting to edit."

"Rick has a way with words, " Gina smirked, "but it reinforced that while we can be many things to each other, soul mates isn't on that list." Gina paused and realized her words, "Please don't tell anyone what I just said. I know Rick has let people believe we are back together, and we are, in a way."

Jenny looked her in a thoughtful way, "You and I are going to be friends. You want everyone to think that you are untouchable, but you still are grieving for your cousin. You came here even though it would bring up the memories to make sure Rick had someone at his side since Josh would be here with Kate. I like you, and you aren't going to get out of it."

Gina nodded, a little stunned. Jenny reminded her a lot of her friends in Missouri, and it had been a long time since she had a friendship without a catch to it.

"I'd better get back to Kevin. I know he starts to worry if I'm gone too long. I guess it comes with being a homicide detective. It was good to talk to you, and I better see you at the cocktail party!"

Gina watched Jenny walk back to Kevin and lifting his arm to snuggle up next to him. Gina picked up two glasses of champagne to take back to Rick, slightly envious of the connection between Jenny and Kevin.

She shrugged it off. Rick would have to pay later for not telling her more about Jenny. Gina walked back to the group and moved under Rick's arm after handing him the glass. She moved her arm underneath his jacket. He looked down at her as he felt the pinch below his waist. She simply whispered, "Later," in his ear.

As they were leaving, Gina turned to Rick and asked which hospital was Josh's.

"I think its Memorial, why?"

"If I ever have heart problems, remind to not go there," Gina declared.

"Why? He's supposed to be a brilliant doctor and humanitarian," Rick couldn't quite hide the bitterness in his voice.

"He might be a brilliant surgeon, but he's also the most clueless person I have ever met."

"What did he say to you?" Rick sounded concerned.

"His girlfriend is the heroine of a book, but he's still too smart to read fiction Even Jenny said she loved them and her boyfriend isn't standing on the cover naked!"

Rick gave her a look.

"We might be getting together for wine next week, I like her, but do you really think she typically reads things that don't have a bodice being ripped on the cover?"

"And you, my lovely editor, have more discerning taste?"

"Come back to my place, and I'll let you explore my book collection."

Rick flashed her the leering smile he had perfected and made famous as he placed his hand low on her waist. Gina smiled but deep inside she couldn't help wishing that he would ever looked at her the way he studied Kate when he thought no one was watching.

**Author's Note: **I established in the first story that Gina was in a sorority, and during the wedding episode, Esposito mentioned dancing with Jenny's sorority sisters. It made sense to me to give them that in common as I want to show that Gina isn't the witch that she is often portrayed as being. This just came to me as a bond they could have to give her an ally. Also, I have two sequels to this planned, and having Jenny and Gina be friendly would be helpful.


End file.
